


Kings of the Abyss: Character Sketches

by typervoxilations



Series: Kings of the Abyss [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character sketches, Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typervoxilations/pseuds/typervoxilations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As stated; basically my attempts at transferring what I think my characters look like on to paper. Results may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elias

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't do realism for shit and I can barely pass with manga-style, so.  
> //throws this into the abyss and runs away 
> 
>  
> 
> ...I can't draw.

So of course, I'm going to have to start with the star of book one - Elias! 

He has naturally curly-ish hair and to be honest I still have a hard time choosing what color it would be, between really dark (practically almost black), or dark brown, something to offset how pale he is, because both came out pretty nice once I colored him in:

                                                 

It's a subtle difference, but maybe that's just my opinion?

Anyways, moving on!

He has no other body hair because of reasons (( _creative licence_  reasons - wait no)), and he looks around somewhere in his mid to late twenties most likely. I really didn't want to make his eyes red because it's  _so goddamn cliche_ but I really couldn't think of what else to make it. Will most likely change that when I think of a reason why it would be any other color.

I haven't actually drawn his injuries or scars yet (//grimaces)), but I'll be getting to that soon probably, but they're pretty much as follows: one that goes around his whole neck because someone tried to decapitate him once (but that's a story for another time probably), probably some on his face that are still healing from fighting zombies (he has a whole bunch of bandages and band-aids as well), a handful of bruises and day old cuts along his arms, various ridged ones along his torso from something I'll probably write about in book two, and gun callouses on his hands. It's hard to see but he has a piercing in his left ear. For obvious reasons, he has really pale skin, but the skin around his injuries turn various shades of dark purple-blue until they heal; and even then it takes a few days for the color to fade. 

I can't really say much without spoiling his backstory so...I guess I'll have to wait after posting those chapters before coming back to edit this? o vo;;;

//runs away to write more if the actual story because someone is going to come after me with the stick of hurry-up-and-stop-procrastinating


	2. Inteus

                                                                        

The second star of Shards - Inteus o vo <33

(( can you tell how much I love his character ))

Tea is of Germanic (from his father's side) and Native American (from his mum) descent, so he looks like a bit of both, and a bit of neither (( his name is Native American though )). His hair is dark brown, which he keeps long, and he has green eyes, and dark-ish tan skin. He's also actually quite young in terms of witch-years, making him something like a young adult despite being almost a century old. Unlike Elias, he has only a handful of scars (( which I will also need to draw in detail later )), but only one or two are from zombie fighting. Most of them are from an abusive childhood and magical mishaps, as well as a few being self-inflicted because some spells require blood sacrifice. 


	3. Aedan

                                                                          

To be honest, Aedan is one of my more favorite designs because I imagine he'd look a fair measure more mature than the others. Aedan, as an Elvish Seelie, has the typical light-blue skin, tapered ears, and high cheekbones, but as the son of a  _Ra-Arus,_ he has the orange-red hair that reflects the fact that he is a fire spirit Fae, which makes for a very rare combination of colors for his race. He doesn't have a left eye, which had been gouged out as punishment when he was exiled from his troop when he was younger, so he wears an eye-patch over the gaping hole in his face where it should be because it unnerves a lot of the others.


End file.
